


The Fodlan Underground: A FE3H Mafia AU

by cdo499



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collab, Collaboration, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Other, mafia, open collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdo499/pseuds/cdo499
Summary: a collab that one person (that’s me!) is trying to set up!all the details are in here, but know that the only things i’ve done so far (7/16/2020) is the concept and a bit of the first draft, i hope you like it!—p.s. i’m still getting used to AO3, so..sorry about the tags!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

most important to least important:

google doc: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KPowGuOzrHhwhH2RiZR5rh2mWrpc4eIuMcSQzCvc2DY/edit

tumblr: fe3h-mafia-fic

wattpad book: https://my.w.tt/n1AjSlUD46

—

i’m dominique, the person who’s trying to start this thing!

honestly, i’d love to write this out myself, but i can’t find the right words nor the right plot. i’m pretty happy with my concepts already, but i’d love the help of others, and make it more of a community project! i think it would make a lot more people happy like that, and maybe each chapter can be written in the words of a different author, but the things that happen are written by a single individual, maybe even me, if i get the right inspiration.

but yeah, if you’d like to participate in this project, please do dm me at tumblr at @fe3h-mafia-fic or at wattpad at @cdo499

thank you so much for your time!

—


	2. the copy-pasted doc (6/9/2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a copy-pasted version of the doc, i’ll update it a lot as we go along :)

Then again, watch out for spoilers to the general game and lore! This will have a lot of spoilers so play the game or something :))

here's the link to the doc: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KPowGuOzrHhwhH2RiZR5rh2mWrpc4eIuMcSQzCvc2DY/edit?usp=sharing

but here it is, copy-pasted:

FE3H Modern Mafia AU  
If you have any plot ideas, feel free to comment on this line!

Draft at the end! :)

Setting - obligatory spoiler warning -

Yuri is the King of the Underground, Dimitri is the boss of the Blaiddyd Lions, and Claude and Edelgard are heirs of mafia bosses. Dedue, Hilda, and Hubert are their second-in-commands/bodyguards. Members of their houses are working for them, advisors, muscle, whatever. Some of the members are in debt, (Leonie, Mercedes, Dorothea, Ingrid, etc) some are there by choice, others are running away from things, others are just bored. The Seiros name is a religion (Church of Seiros) and a shadow gang (Knights of Seiros). Run by Rhea, humanly old, but looks really young, due to both genetics and makeup. The Eisner family is a neutral, freelance group, but their usual jobs come from the Ashen Wolves.  
~NEUTRAL FORCES~  
Byleth Eisner (20) specializes in melee, but flexible and has a grasp on everything. Blythe's twin, male. 9/20 known as one of the Ashen Demons. black hair, blue eyes. dyed green.

Blythe Eisner (20) specializes in gunfighting, but flexible and has a grasp on everything. Byleth's twin, female. 9/20 Known as one of the Ashen Demons. black hair, blue eyes. dyed green.

okay i have an idea about them, and what if they’re mute? that could be the reason why they never speak dialogue? thoughts?

Jeralt Eisner (48) taught the twins all they know. specializes in melee and getaway driving. Father of Byleth and Blythe. 

Anna (25) brown hair, brown eyes.  
~THE ASHEN WOLVES~  
Yuri's (20, became boss 18) there, obviously, and he's the most powerful of the four. He has connections everywhere, and is crowned 'King of the Underground'. 

Balthus (27) is his muscle. His family's gang, the Albrecht Syndicate, is run by his younger brother. He ran away from the Albrecht Syndicate because he didn't want them entangled in his debts. 

Hapi (21) has connections to a lot of the higher-ups, and is there because of circumstances only Yuri knows. (She was kidnapped and sent there, due to Aelfric) like the game, when she sighs, monsters come running. But not fantasy monsters, horny people. No one can resist her charm. [ref. isabelle from shadowhunters]

Constance (19) is there because her family's gang was all killed, and she's indebted to Yuri. She's basically the information expert, and usually works from either the base, or the comfort of her own home. She's an expert hacker, and can disguise herself really well.  
~AZURE LIONS/BLAIDDYD LIONS~   
(animalistic nicknames)  
Dimitri became boss when he was young, but not right after his father was killed. Rodrigue helped him get used to running things, and Dimitri became boss when he was 17 (~a few months before start of story). Known as Dimi, Boss, or Eber (Felix calls him that)

Dedue Molinaro (18) is Dimitri's personal assistant and bodyguard. He carries a pistol and is the best in the Lions in brawling. Known as 'the Lion' or 'the Bear'.

Felix Fraldarius (17) is Rodrigue's son, and is the general muscle of the gang. He specializes in melee, but is still pretty good with ranged weapons. He carries around a katana, a knife, and a pistol. Speaks German, mostly to curse at his friends without them knowing, and Spanish. black hair, blue eyes. Heir to Fraldarius Weapon Training Facilities. Known as either Hugo, 'Hyena' or 'the Sword of Blaiddyd'. 

Sylvain Jose Gautier (19) is the guy who gets contacts, and is one of the boss' best information experts. (wink wink) He's the one Dimitri calls when someone needs to be informed of their debts or circumstances. Carries a pen that extends to a staff, and is experienced with brawling and smaller guns. Speaks Spanish and French. Is also a backup driver. Heir to a Gautier string of Weapon Dealing Facilities. Known as 'Bonobo' or 'Nightshade.' 

Ingrid (17) is there due to a debt her family couldn't pay off, and is kind of like the best getaway driver you could ask for. She isn't as good as the others when fighting, but she could still win a sniper duel and a melee fight. Heir to Ingrid Automobile Dealership. Known as 'the Cheetah'

Mercedes Martritz (22) is a great sniper. She knows all about herbs, which she uses to poison some targets to bring to Dimitri. She ran away from her stepfathers' company (Hrym/Bartels) with her mother, left Emile/Jeritza behind. She has a bounty on her head, issued by her stepfather. (Her mother has one too). She works for Dimitri under a different name, dyes her hair dark brown, and wears green contacts. Helps tend to injuries that hospitals can't find out about. Wants to start a string of Lamine Hospitals. Known as 'The Mother Bear'

Annette Fantine Dominic (16) is probably the best gunfighter in the gang, and knows Mercedes by her alias. She's really good with heavy weapons like bats too. Helps take some targets out with guns, bats, and poisons. Ended up here because she's looking for her dad, who works for the Lions, but is always out on the field. Also helps out with injuries. Heir to a small training facility, Dominic Gym. Known as 'Crusher' or 'Wolf'

Ashe (16) is THE BEST sniper. He's the hitman as well. Lonato sent him to work with the Lions so his company (Gaspard Co.) would be safe from them. He's one of the boss' top contacts, and he dyes his hair as well, black. His eyes are usually under glasses or shades, and if they aren't, brown contacts are under. Heir to Gaspard Co., but only if Lonato died before he could issue one himself. Known as 'Deadeye' or 'Spider' due to his unique positioning whenever he snipes someone out.  
~EBONY EAGLES/HRESVELG SYNDICATE~  
Start of story, Ionius IX is the boss.  
Edelgard Hresvelg (17) is the heir to Ionius IX, and also runs another gang, the Flames. (no one knows except Hubert) Skilled in melee and basic gunfighting. Her hair is naturally brown, but sometimes she puts on a white wig or dyes it white. Sometimes wears purple contacts, and usually wears red.

Hubert Vestra (19) is the devoted bodyguard to Edelgard. He usually does what he thinks is best for Edelgard, like spy on/take out others. Excellent hacker. Excellent gunfighter and melee fighter. There's a rumour that he plans to take out his father. Wears yellow contacts over his brown eyes. He usually wears glasses. Heir to Vestra Co., an information gathering/hacking agency, and does whatever Edelgard tells him to. 

Ferdinand Aegir (17) is the heir to the second-in-command to the Syndicate, and is skilled with melee and pistols. Usually keeps the rest of the gang in check. He's the one everyone comes to when they need contacts, since he has the most connections. If they can't contact the target, he usually meets up with them and takes them out with a poison or a knife. He's ginger, but he wears a brown wig if he's going incognito.

Linhardt Hevring (16) Carefree, but the best information expert and doctor in the Hresvelg Syndicate. Ironically, he hates the sight of blood. He's good at sniping, as well. He usually works at the base or at home. has long, black hair that he sometimes dyes green to annoy his father. Also has a lab to cook up medicines. Heir to the Hevring string of hospitals and his fathers' connections.

Caspat Bergliez (16) resident beat-em-up information gatherer, excellent melee and brawling skills. Second in line to the Bergliez Military Affairs company (i dunno fix that), but he'd rather be Edelgard's muscle. Wants to open a boxing gym. He dyed his hair blue, but he wears a black wig, also wears brown contacts. His natural hair color is blonde.

Bernadetta Varley (17) Hitman of the syndicate. Excellent gunfighting and sniping skills. Takes out her targets either from a distance, with a sniper, or up close, with a knife or poisons. Has dark brown hair, but sometimes wears a purple wig id she ever felt like it. She's the go-to getaway driver, with speeds like a scared giraffe on steroids. Heir to Varley Co., an agency that's in league with the Knights of Seiros and the Church of Seiros.

Petra Macneary (15) from Brigid was sent there by her father to try to strengthen bonds with the Hresvelg Syndicate. It's difficult for her to speak English, but she can understand it perfectly. She's usually out in the field gathering information for Bernadetta. She has dark brown hair, but she wears a black wig going out, which she sometimes swaps for a dark mauve. Heir to the Macneary Syndicate.

Dorothea Arnault (18) is indebted to Edelgard. Uses her charms to secure information for the Syndicate (wink wink). Usually carries around a pistol and a knife. Decent with melee, but mostly uses poison and her pistol. Her opera company went bankrupt a few years back, so she turned to Edelgard, who helped her get it started again. Has brown hair, but wears a dark red/mauve wig when doing one of her shows and blue contacts so she doesn't get recognized by fans. Has a wardrobe full of disguises. Runs Mittelfrank Theater Co.  
~AMBER DEER/LEICESTER CO.~  
(many co-owners)  
Claude Riegan (17) is the heir to the main co-owner to Leicester Co., a company that owns things you might not expect. He comes up with schemes for everything, and sometimes takes out the targets himself, using poisons or a sniper. He has contacts to most companies and bureaucrats.

Hilda Valentine Goneril (18) is Claudes' bodyguard, and the best on-field information gatherer (wink wink). She accompanies Claude whenever possible. She easily manipulates people, and her preferred weapons are knives and bats, and axes, if they're available. Wears a pink wig if she wanted to, but has a closet full of disguises and wigs. Heir to one of the co-owners of Leicester Co., the Goneril section, if her brother dies.

Lorenz Gloucester (18) One of the intelligence experts of Leicester Co. He specializes in poisoned weapons like knives and bullets. Has contacts almost everywhere. Can chat up a storm and make a cocktail so strong that it makes you black out with two drinks. Black hair, blue eyes. sometimes dyes his hair purple or wears purple contacts. Heir to one of the co-owners of Leicester Co., Gloucester section, and Gloucester Food Distribution Co.

Lysithea Ordelia (15) the youngest but best gunfighter in the company. She's also one of the best information experts, usually gathering information in the field. She has a bounty on her head, issued by TWSITD. She has many disguises, but her favorite is the simple light brown wig over a purple shirt and overalls. Blonde, blue eyes. Heir to one of the co-owners of Leicester Co., the Ordelia section.

Marianne Edmund (17) is always locked up in her small lab, running tests on different kinds of poisons. She also helps out with injuries whenever needed. Light brown hair, and sometimes wears brown contacts on her blue eyes. Heir to Edmund Hospital.

Leonie Pinelli (19) is indebted to her hometown, Sauin. They helped her get into school, but she can't pay them back, so she starts working for Claude as a hitman. She aspires to become like Jeralt, the best freelance unit in the business. She's also the best getaway driver in the company. Ginger, brown eyes, but sometimes wears a brown wig and brown contacts.

Raphael Kirsten (17) the muscle of the company, specializes in melee with heavy weapons and brawling. His sister is heir to their small Kirsten Trading Company, which he wants to be the muscle of, if she ever needed it. He beats others up for the company. Blonde, brown eyes, sometimes wars a black wig.

Ignatz Victor (17) he's the best information expert and hacker in the company. he's the second-in-line to Victor Shipping Co., but was sent to the Leicester Company to utilize his hacking skills. He's an artist as well, and runs a small exhibit, The Golden Pieces. He goes undercover as well, as an art expert, to gather information. His preferred weapons are guns. Light brown hair, green eyes, but sometimes wears a blonde wig and brown contacts.  
~KNIGHTS OF SEIROS~  
Rhea/Seiros (i know she's old but i don't know how old to make her here) is the head of the Knights of Seiros, and also the archbishop of the Church of Seiros. She oversees everything and only personally takes out her targets occasionally.She prefers brawling, poisons, and guns. She tends to wounds that are too serious for the others to handle. Blonde hair, green eyes, black wig, blue contacts.

Seteth/Cichol (same as rhea, probably older) is Rheas' second-in-command. Nothing escapes his all-seeing eye. He's the best information expert and hacker in the Knights of Seiros. he prefers poisons and melee fighting. Light brown hair, green eyes, Blond wig, brown contacts.

Flayn/Cethleann (15/16) is the sniper of the Knights. She's under Shamir, and is also the best doctor to come to for healing wounds and sicknesses alike. She's constantly in her lab, cooking up both poisons and cures for them. Her preferred weapons are snipers and poisons. Light brown hair, green eyes, Dark brown wig, blue contacts.

Cyril (14) is the better sniper between him and Flayn. Also under Shamir. He usually cleans up after everyone, both blood and dust. He prefers bats and guns. Black hair, brown eyes.

Catherine Charon (27) is Rheas' bodyguard, and the head of the lesser units. She prefers melee and brawling, with a specialty in confusing the target beforehand. Blone hair, blue eyes, Black hair, brown contacts.

Shamir Nevrand (25) the hitman of the Knights, and tutors Cyril and Flayn on the ways of the sniper. She is also one of the best information experts and hackers in the Knights. Black hair, brown eyes.

Manuela Casagranda (still a secret, i guess) is a doctor of the Knights and an on-field information gatherer (winkwink). She works part-time as both manager and owner of Mittelfrank Theater Co. She mainly went to work for the Knights because she had nowhere else to go due to her popularity. Her main weapons are different kinds of poisons. Brown hair, brown eyes, Black hair, green contacts.

Hanneman Essar (51) abandoned the Essar Company and went to help the lesser Knights grow. His main talents are in information gathering, gunfighting, and poisoned edible items. Grey hair, brown eyes, Blue contacts.

Jeritza Hrym(-Bartels) (21) is the best melee instructor in the Knights. He rarely ever leaves the base. He wears a mask, and not much is known about him. Blonde hair, blue eyes.  
~THE FLAMES~  
more of emperor covering for TWSITD, so yeah.  
Emperor (Edelgard)   
Death Knight (Jeritza/Emile)  
In league with TWSITD  
~TWSITD~   
(all codenames, real names unknown)  
Thales  
Nemesis  
Solon   
Death Knight  
Kronya

Important Things to Figure Out   
me crying for a while pls send help  
the position of the officer’s academy (probably near the center of all the bases, they all attend the school, right?)  
how to modernize each characters’ backstory  
how to integrate the timeskip (coma?) + each route  
which route are we taking?  
how do the house leaders encounter the eisner family?  
what happened to sitri? (byleth + blythes’ mom)  
what’s up with byleth and blythe? (what makes them so special?)  
WHAT IS THE ENDING GOING TO BE AAAAAAAAAAA  
are we writing a totally different route? if so, who do the eisners align themselves with?  
are we going to kill some characters off?  
are we aligning ourselves with the wolves?  
help me  
where are each of the locations going to be? (are they still in Fódlan? their bases can be in unassuming places, like the outskirts of Charon or Galatea, near Ailell, but still a bit close to the officers academy like Hrym)  
how to integrate byleth and blythe falling into a 5-year coma (gang fight??? buried under rubble during mission??)  
what the fUCK are we going to do with rhea turning into a dragon??? (idk??? chalk it up to mutations? playing around with genetics to make her younger and it backfires?)  
who are byleth + blythe going to end up with?  
whAT are we going to do with sothis  
what about when they merge with sothis??

Important Things We’ve Figured Out  
fuckin nothing

chapter titles (same as the ones in the game)  
uh. the characters, i guess?  
some ships: recommend some here!  
probably sylvix  
definitely sylvix  
catherine x shamir  
hubert x ferdinand  
hilda x marianne  
caspar x linhardt??


	3. The Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the draft, what i've done so far :)

Draft - CDO499  
so far i have a bit of the first chapter, but still, it isn’t finished.

1: Remire Town  
Quick, heavy footsteps sound on the battlefield, next to battle cries and horses neighing. Armies clash, and the sound of metal and screams cry out on the battlefield. Blood is everywhere. The sky is tainted with red. A knight on a white horse looks up.  
“Huh?”  
A sword falls from the sky, landing in the center of the battlefield. It seems to glow, as its owner lands on the ground next to it. Soldiers charge at him, but the white-haired, scarred, muscular man cuts through them with ease. He makes his way towards his enemy, a lady with leaf-green hair. One of her soldiers leaps in front of her.   
“Lady Seiros!” He falls as the man’s sword cuts through him.  
Seiros and the man were face to face now. The armies formed a circle around them. They knew. This was the decisive battle.  
And so they fought. 

Seiros drew her sword, fury in her eyes, as she walked towards him, slow steps at first, her heels against wet dirt. Her steps quickened, gaining momentum, as she raised her sword in the air, preparing to strike.  
The man ran towards her, his sword seeming to glow in the rising sun.  
They strike at the same time, metal clashing against metal, if only for a split second. The mans’ strength causes Seiros to fall back, but she uses the momentum to strike even harder. He blocks it with a powerful blow, one that makes her turn in the air with grace, landing her feet in the dirt, to regain her balance.  
They strike one another again, and again, and again, now equally matched.   
After not meeting blades for what seems like an eternity, they strike, eager to take the other down. Their strength is seen in the sparks that emanate from their swords meeting in the middle. They stare each other down, knowing that one of them will die. They are ready to kill, but if they die, it’s all over.  
They fall back for a moment, as the man strikes her from afar. His blade separates, purely metal pieces seemingly attached on string.   
Seiros stands across him, not sure of what to do, as the tip of the sword creeps even closer to her side. She steps back at the last moment, ready for the next.   
The man strikes again, this time with more strength, then again, with even more, not noticing the pieces of his blade wrapping around Seiros’ sword.   
When he does, he thinks that maybe, she has given up, and that, finally, their war has been fought and finished.  
But of course not.  
Seiros threw her blade so furiously to the wind, and the mans’ eyes are distracted for a moment, as his blade goes with it.  
He turns too late.   
Seiros was running at full speed towards him, unarmed, but needing no weapon.  
She strikes him in the face, and when he regains his balance, she was already in the air, kicking him, on the side of his head, to the ground.  
The man tries to get up, but her hand is already on his chest, and her knife is already at his throat.  
She looks deep into his eyes, and wastes no time, saying “Tell me, Nemesis.”  
Her face was close enough that she could rip out his nose with her teeth.  
“Do you recall the Red Canyon!?”  
Fear was the last thing he felt, and her furious eyes was the last thing he saw, as Seiros started thrusting her knife into his chest, so many times, that the heart that should’ve been there was sliced to a pulp.

“You’ll die for that! Die! Die!”

She took the knife from his chest.

“You took.. everything that I loved.”

She stabbed him one last time.

Breathing heavily, she looked up at the rising sun, to her army, who were cheering her on. The fight was over.

She got up and walked to Nemesis’ sword.

Seiros brought is to her face, hugging it as if it were a loved one.

“He’s gone now, Mother.”

-

[insert sothis scene] (which i still need to figure out)

-

“Hey, kids. Time to get up.”

A pair of green-haired twins open their eyes to the sight of their blonde dad, Jeralt. One of the twins had long hair that ended at her shoulders. The other had what could only be described as a helmet of hair that ended at the bottom of his neck. They both had blue eyes. 

They definitely looked more like their mom than their dad, not that they’ve ever met her before.

The elder sibling, Byleth, looked to his sister, Blythe. Not very creative names, but their dad wasn’t sure what to do after he discovered that his wife had given birth to twins.

Blythe got up and signed to Jeralt. “I had a dream about a girl.”

“Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like that before.” 

Byleth signed back. “I had a dream about a war.”

“Massive armies clashing on a vast field, right? A battle like that hasn’t happened since the Medieval Ages.”

The twins looked at each other.

“In any case, just put that out of your minds for now. Where we’re going isn’t exactly the right place for daydreams.” He passed the twins their bags, turning around as they changed. “Risking your life is part of the job for people like us. Letting your mind wander is a surefire way to get yourself killed, you know.”

Two thumbs-up popped up from behind him. He turned to see his twins all ready for the job ahead.

“Okay, time to get moving, kids. Our next job is in Blaiddyd territory. I told you before. It’s far from here, so it’s best to leave as soon as possible.”

“Of course.” Byleth signed.

“Right.” Blythe signed.

Jeralt sighed. “Well, let’s hurry up now. Everyone’s already waiting for us outsid-“

Before he could finish his sentence, one of his guards ran into the room.

“Mister Eisner!”

Jeralt turned around to face him. “What is it?” He said with a hint of annoyance.

“So sorry to barge in, sir, but your presence is needed.”

“What’s happened?”

The Eisner family followed the guard out. In front of the small motel were three teenagers, possibly seventeen or eighteen. One had brown short brown hair with a braided, Anakin Skywalker-esque strand of hair, honey-colored skin, and green eyes. Another had blonde hair that kinda looked like spaghetti, pale skin, and blue eyes, and the last one was wearing a white wig and purple contacts, and skin that was so pale that she looked a little like porcelain.

Spaghetti Hair spoke. “Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you, were the situation not dire.”

All of a sudden, all three of them seemed out of breath, and only then did any of the Eisners or any of their employees notice the blood.

Byleth and Blythe started signing to the medics. “Come here! These kids need immediate attention!”

They rushed over with first aid kits and needles, and moved the kids into the room where the Eisners were just in.

“What happened to you kids!?” Jeralt asked, in a small state of panic. Despite all of his experience, he still was never that good around blood.

“We’re being pursued by a group of assassins. Please help us.” Spaghetti Hair said in between deep breaths.

“Assassins? Around here?”

“It’s true.” The White-Haired girl interjected. “They attacked us while we were resting at our camp.”

“We’ve been separated from our companions, and we’re outnumbered.” Anakin Skywalker started, “They’re after our lives, not to mention our families.”

“I’m impressed how you’re all staying so calm, considering your..situation. I-” Jeralt noticed their clothes. “Wait. Those uniforms-“

A scout ran in on the situation. Everyone’s attention was turned to him. “Assassins spotted just outside the parking lot!”

“I guess they followed you all the way here, huh?” Jeralt said to the bleeding kids. “How many are there?” He asked the scout.

“There are a lot, but our snipers took care of some of them already.”

“We can’t just abandon this business now,” He said. “Come on, kids. Let’s move. Hope you’re ready.”

The twins nodded, and picked up some weapons by the door. 

“I’ll go with you.” Byleth signed, picking up a knife and a pistol.

“I’ll guard the door.” Blythe signed back, picking up a sniper.

“Any free soldiers, on me!” Jeralt said. The unoccupied employees held arms and ran out the door, following their leader.

Blythes’ eyes widened. She tapped a medic who seemed to be doing nothing, and handed her a Walkie-Talkie. “Dad.” She signed in a hurry.

The medic handed it to the nearest soldier, telling him to hand it to Jeralt, who saluted and ran off.

Blythe nodded at the medic and set up her sniper on the open windowsill.

No one’s dying on my watch.

-

Byleth ran headfirst into battle, pistol in his dominant hand, and a knife in the other. 

After slicing down two assassins, one of their soldiers ran up to him, handing him a Walkie-Talkie. “Blythe, Jeralt.”

Byleth nodded, and ran towards his dad, Walkie-Talkie in his knife hand.

“Why are you running at me with a Walkie-Talkie, Byleth?”

“Blythe.” Byleth signed, and ran off.

Jeralt strapped the gizmo to his belt and continued defending the motel.

-

Everything died down, and nothing was happening at the entrance of the motel, but Blythe felt that something big was coming.

And it did. 

It was a man with a wild hairdo, smashing through the window close to the White-Haired girl.

There was no time for the medics or the patients to react, but Blythe turned her head.

Shit.

Byleth dropped the gun and ran toward the bed, taking an extra knife from her belt.

The White-Haired girl sat up, holding a syringe, needle out. 

The man was getting closer, there wasn’t enough time to get closer to her.

In a panic, Blythe threw the knife in his direction.

-

The chaos died down, and it seemed that all the assassins outside had been accounted for.

Thankfully, all of the Eisner Mercenaries were alive, but some did come out of it with scratches, wounds, and bruises.

Jeralt found his son with just a small scratch on his arm. He smiled and patted his green hair.

Then there was a sound of glass breaking.

Everyone turned their heads towards the motel.

No! Byleth ran as quick as he could.

“Blythe!” Jeralt followed.

Soon, everyone was running towards the small motel room.

-

It hit his shoulder.

Thank god.

Blythe continued running towards the White-Haired girl as the sound of the man hitting the edge of the bed echoed through the room. The same time as his shriek of pain.

Blythe picked up the girl and moved her to a bed over.

“Are you okay?” She signed.

“Yes, thank you.” The girl replied, her eyes wide. “You just saved my life, thank you.”

The door swung open.

“Blythe! Are you okay!?” 

She nodded at her dad and pointed to the man shrieking in pain from a bed over.

He was getting up.

No!

Byleth shot his arm.

Another shriek resonated through the room.

“Put him outside.” Jeralt ordered.

“This room is a mess.” Byleth signed.

It was true. The fragile bed the man was on collapsed, there was some broken medical equipment around that area, along with a still-shocked medic, sitting on the floor, and medicines and liquids everywhere, making a big, weird-smelling mess.

Blythe nodded and signed. “We should clean up.”

“The Knights of Seiros are here! We’ll cut you down for terrorizing our stud- oh. It seems like everything’s gone well here. Hey! He’s getting away! Take him!” 

A brown-haired, mustached, big, man came into the motel. “And.. who’s this?”

“Oh dear goddess, not him.”

-

The room was all cleaned up now, and the patients were all sitting up, with barely any blood spilling anywhere, and the assassins were gone. 

Well, except for the one who crashed into the room. When some of the guards brought him outside, he was likely still conscious, since a minute later, the only thing that was left of him was a bloody knife.

But aside from his miraculous escape, everything was going fine.

“Captain Eisner?! Is that really you?” The big man was speaking to the twins’ dad. “It’s been ages, hasn’t it? It’s me, Alois!” He took Jeralt’s hand and shook it. Like, a lot. “It must have been twenty years now, that you went missing! I knew you were still alive!”

Jeralt snatched his hand back. “You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. As loud as you always were.” He sighed. “Oh, and stop that ‘captain’ schtick. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just your run-of-the-mill mercenary. One who has work to do. Goodbye, old friend.”

“Right, uh, goodbye, Captain.” Alois said, turning around to leave.  
Then he turned around again.   
“Wait! This can’t be how this ends! I must insist that you come to the monastery with me!”

“Garreg Mach Monastery, huh?” Jeralt sighed. “Well, I suppose that it would happen sometime or another.”

Alois spotted the green haired children. “And you two, are you his kids?”

The twins nodded.

“Is that so?” He assessed them. “Well, physical differences aside, you two do remind me of the Captain.” He smiled, ruffling their hair. “I’d love for you two to see the monastery with us. You’ll come too, won’t you?”

They looked at each other, then their father, and nodded.

“What’re your names?”

“Blythe.”

“Byleth.”

“Mute, huh?” He was confused for a bit, but he turned to Jeralt. “And you, Captain?”

Jeralt looked at the excitement in his kids’ eyes. “Even I wouldn’t dare run from the Knights of Seiros.

The two men left the room.

Byleth looked at his sister. “He seems nice.”

Blythe nodded. “What was with all that ‘Captain’ stuff, though?”

Byleth shrugged.

They felt a tap on their shoulders.

Turning around, they found the three patients.

2: Students  
“I appreciate your help back there.” The White-Haired girl bowed to Blythe. “Your skill is beyond question. You’re clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father, that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Often praised as the strongest Knight to ever live.”

The green haired siblings looked at each other.

“The Knights of Seiros?” Byleth signed.

“You haven’t heard of the Knights of Seiros? The most famous order of Knights known to man?” She replied.

“I didn’t know he was a captain.” Blythe signed, clearly confused.

The girl looked at her with a little.. something in her eyes. “How curious. I’d bet that the explanation for that is quite fascinating.”

“Hey!” Anakin Skywalker piped up, putting his arms around the twins’ shoulders. “You are coming with us to the monastery, right?”

They nodded in unison.

“Of course you two are.” He smiled at Byleth. “I’d love to bend your ears as we travel!” He turned his head to Blythe. “Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those assassins attacked. I definitely got the worst of it.” 

“That would be because you ran off.” The White-Haired girl remarked. 

A sweatdrop fell to Anakins’ chin. “Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything.” He gestures to Spaghetti Hair and the White-Haired girl. “Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous.”

“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude.” Spaghetti Hair replied. “And here I was, thinking you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.” He shook his head in disappointment. 

“His intentions were as clear as day.” The White-Haired girl scoffed. “You’ll prove a lacking godfather if you can’t see the truth behind a person’s words.”

“Hm.” Spaghetti Hair put a finger to his chin. “You will prove a lacking godmother yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those you rely on.”

“Oh, joy.” Claude said, putting his hands in his pockets. “A royal debate between the two godparents. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power.” He shook his head. “Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little exchange smacks of.. oh, what’s the word?” He paused. “Naïveté.” 

The White-Haired girl seemed to take offense in that last bit. “Me? Naive?” She swept her hair over her shoulder. “Say, are you actually incapable of being quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?”

Claude laughed.

Spaghetti Hair bowed. “In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the assassins’ leader was amazing!” His eyes seemed to sparkle in admiration. “You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.”

“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Hresvelg Syndicate.” The White-Haired girl said. “I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Syndicate’s–“

“Wait, Edelgard.” Spaghetti Hair interrupted. She fell silent. “Let me finish talking about my offer, first.” He turned to the twins. “The Blaiddyd Lions are in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourselves. Please, do consider returning to Blaiddyd territory with me!”

“Whoa, there, you two!” Claude’s eyes widened. “You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there’s no time for that in this world. So, Blythe, Byleth, let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?” Claude asked.

The twins looked at each other once more.

“Well, well, well. It seems that one’s place of birth is quite significant to them.”

That voice.

“Yet they are so impressed by you, that you may take your pick.”

It seemed to come from everywhere.

“Well?”

Blythe went first. “I heard that Leicester Co. is co-owned. That kind of alliance is interesting.”

“Is that right?” Claude smiled. “Well, that’s a win for the Company, so I guess I’m obligated to be happy.”

“And you?” Edelgard asked Byleth.

“Blaiddyd territory is beautiful, if not cold. Apparently, the Lions are quite effective in the way they do their work.” He signed.

“Understood.” Spaghetti Hair smiled a little. “We’re comprised of noble people that have always valued chivalry and justice.”

Edelgard looked a bit down. “I’m the one left in the rudder, huh?”

“Oh, don’t take it too hard, Edelgard.” Claude laughed.

“You can’t just say that-“ She hid her face with her arm. “-when you have..” And mumbled to herself.

“What is your name, by the way?” Byleth signed to Spaghetti Hair.

“Hm? Oh, my name’s Dimitri.” He said with a small smile.

Alois walked up to them. “All right, kids. That’s enough with the small talk. It’s time to head back to the monastery.”

“Looks like we’ll have to pick this up another time.” Claude said, and walked off with Alois, Edelgard and Dimitri following closely behind.

“Did you hear that voice too?” Byleth signed to his sister.

Blythe nodded. “It sounds just like the girl from my dream last night.”

“You mean me?”

The twins’ eyes widened.

“Anyway, those three are in such a hurry.”

It doesn’t seem like it’ll go away soon.

“You know.. each of the three is most unique.”

“Edelgard..” Blythe signed. 

“She’s a refined girl, but it feels like she’s always evaluating us.” Byleth signed back. “Dimitri..”

“He seems sincere, but there’s something else there.” Blythe signed, sighing. “And Claude..”

“His easy smile is striking, but that smile doesn’t reach his eyes.” Byleth signed back.

“Yes, I thought the same.” The voice said, followed by a small yawn.

The twins followed the crowd towards Garreg Mach Monastery.

hahaA i think im losing it :)


End file.
